


Градусник счастья

by nunharry



Series: american dream [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunharry/pseuds/nunharry
Summary: Альфред сбегает из дома, ест пироги с черничным вареньем, и получает по заднице.
Relationships: America & Belarus (Hetalia), America & England (Hetalia), America & Russia (Hetalia)
Series: american dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136255
Kudos: 1





	Градусник счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Старый черновик, где-то переписанный, где-то сохранивший элементы старого для автора стиля.

.

Ветка больно хлестнула по лицу. По ощущениям, там должен остаться внушительный синяк. Интересно, это сойдёт за боевое ранение? Побег из вражеского стана должен считаться, думает Альфред, всё дальше углубляясь в лес.

В пропахшей елью чаще было столько же от родного жара улиц Техаса, сколько американской символики на ковре в зале дядиного дома. Во всю стену, чёрт возьми! У этих русских что, совсем вкуса нет? Национальный колорит, компрессированный спецификой времени – говорил Артур. Бесполезная уродливая фигня, считал Альфред. Вкус у старшего брата, который сам у дяди в гостях был от силы пару раз, был определённо скомпрометирован. 

Альфред сам не знал, откуда ему известно столь длинное слово – не был даже уверен, что использует его правильно – но меньшей фигнёй ковёр на стене от этого не становился. Будь там Российский флаг, мальчик бы ещё понял, но теперь меньше чем на американскую символику был не согласен.

В своей временной личной комнате у Альфреда отныне красовался Американский флаг. Целый вечер он потратил, рисуя на листочках в клеточку отдельные куски, и приклеивая их к стене. Иван будет злиться… Ну и хрен с ним, будет знать, как держать взаперти самого Альфреда Ф. Джонса!

…

Ладно, честно говоря, Альфред и сам понимал, что действует глупо и так по-детски, что даже Артур со своим комплексом старшего брата едва ли умилился. Но Джонс терпеть не мог сидеть дома дольше одного дня. В другой стране. Когда неизвестно, жив ли отец после аварии. Отвратительно…

Альфред раньше любил приезжать к не такому уж и дальнему родственнику – сводному брату отца, в гости. У Ивана были грустные глаза с насмешливым прищуром, тёплый шарф, и целый подвал со всяким интересным хламом. Но ключевая фраза: временно. Не на чёртов «неопределённый длительный срок, пока отец не оправится и преступника не поймают, пойми Альфред, это очень опасно и оставаться в Америке…» Артур – идиот, и Иван – идиот не меньший. 

Страну бывшего Союза отдельно от дома дяди Альфред не любил - слишком усталые, грустные и неприветливые люди на улицах утром и чересчур громкие разборки ночью. Ещё и с братом поссорился: Артур со своими благородными порывами и осторожными фразами взбесил под конец настолько, что Альфред не сдержался и они знатно разругались перед отлётом. 

И потом было ужасно стыдно и грустно – но в этом Альфред признаваться отказался даже самому себе. В конце концов, он не маленький, и заслуживает знать правду. Возможно, если бы при первой встрече Альфред не нагрубил Ивану, то смог бы даже что-нибудь выяснить…

Альфред хлопает себя по щекам и нагибается, чтобы завязать шнурок – уж точно не из-за усталости от пешей прогулки длинною в час – но в какой-то момент что-то идёт не так, и вот он уже сидит, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева.

Морозный воздух заползает под кофту, через рот попадает в лёгкие, и Альфред почти задыхается. Прикрыв глаза, он вслушивается в тихий треск веток, шорох опадающих листьев, и далёкий вой. По спине бегут мурашки.

Чему-то кивнув, Альфред медленно, аккуратно ступая, чтобы не упасть, возвращается домой, надеясь не заблудиться по дороге.

…

Альфред не любил математику и скучные занятия. Каждый день пропуск урока или двух, вне зависимости от их положения в расписании. Ни единого дня без опоздания, не считая первого, когда Брагинский лично отвёл его в школу, за все два месяца учёбы - потом просто не было времени следить за племянником, несмотря на звонки учителей.

И всё бы ничего, и стерпели бы «бедного американского мальчишку», ещё ведь только месяц потерпеть его, а там и каникулы с последующим к началу нового учебного года отъездом, только вот на собраниях Брагинский, как временный опекун, не появлялся, провоцируя-таки учительский состав на конфликт.

Последней каплей, как выразилась та женщина, строгая учительница математики, чьё имя от не удосужился запомнить, стала разрисованная тетрадь по геометрии, где вместо домашней работы – перерисованные с молодёжного журнала чертежи самолётов (всё-таки что-то в военной технике русские смыслили); а вместо классной - флаг США, на который он, к слову, потратил целый урок, пересчитывая в уме звёздочки (пятьдесят или пятьдесят одна?); и что-то вроде дневника. Только вот из записей в нём только матерные стишки про учителей (в особенности с пресловутой математичкой), рандомные русские слова(он честно пытался выучить этот язык, но это просто не его, окей?) и почеркушки: части тела, кривые носы и насмешливый взгляд сиреневых глаз в самом углу на последней странице. 

Альфред уверен, дядю вызвали в школу только из-за того, что про математичку там стишок-другой имелся.

…

Лежащая рядом с Альфредом ветка полетела в озеро, с громким шлепком ударившись о гладь воды. Этот звук немного успокоил юного героя - замахнувшись, вместе с кусочком дерева, казалось, оставшаяся часть злобы просто-напросто ушла под воду, оставив деревяшку плавать на поверхности.

Бежать уже не хотелось. Бояться тёмного холодного леса - тоже. Хотелось обратно в дом, к камину в гостиной. Что-что, а на холод в доме русского жаловаться не приходилось, по крайней мере, на первом этаже, где жил блондин. И сидя там, на полу, с чашкой чая, он бы непременно позвонил Артуру первый. Они помирятся, обязательно - всегда мирились.

Артур – вредный и своенравный чопорный англичанин, но всё ещё старший брат и часть его, Альфреда, жизни. Братья они сводные по отцу, хотя от него обоим досталась лишь сдвоенная фамилия. 

У Артура, к тому же, было то ли четверо, то ли пятеро братьев. Или кузенов? С ними он в любом случае общался редко, из близких друзей и вовсе какой-то француз-извращенец. И старший брат безусловно любил Альфреда, но… у Альфреда друзей не было вообще. И близких родственников помимо Артура, не считая отца с матерью, да Ивана. 

Сердце как-то неприятно ёкнуло, вдали виднелись огни дома. Позвонить брату. Срочно.

…

Вернувшийся домой в восемь вечера, вырванный раньше нужного с работы, Брагинский хотел лишь одного - тишины. К счастью, дома всё было спокойно, что уставший мозг принял за манну небесную. 

На собрании было немного не так, как он себе и представлял. Однако, идти разбираться с мальчишкой так поздно не хотелось - тот и так был на нервах, когда мужчина сообщил ему о своём первом за все два месяца походе на собрание. Завтра, когда голова перестанет гудеть, он сразу же пойдёт к племяннику в комнату. Понимание пониманием, только вот такое понимание, видимо, не сработает. Как сказала Оленька - хорошая подруга со студенческой скамьи - не проявляя заинтересованности к жизни человека, пусть и из искреннего желания не задеть лишний раз неосторожным словом, демонстрируешь неприкрытое безразличие к человеку. 

"Ты хороший мужчина, Ванюша, но родитель из тебя такой себе." Тьфу ты, больно надо. Работать с подростками Брагинскому не с руки - он и с людьми своего возраста разговаривать не любил. Однако, отказать старшему сына своего брата в просьбе позаботиться о младшем некоторое время не мог. Родственники, все дела. Да и не был Альфред совсем чужим, но, господи, каким же он был засранцем.

Проходя мимо комнаты племянника, находившейся напротив кухни, по соседству с гостиной, Иван замер. 

Тишина резала слух, даже если представить, что мальчишка, в преддверии разговора, решил побыть хорошим ребёнком и не греметь кастрюлями, играя в войнушку. Да и дверь была приоткрыта.

Толкнув дверь плечом, мужчина зашёл в комнату.

Никого.

…

Возвращаясь обратно, подросток лишь надеялся, что дядя не заметит его отсутствия, сильно утомившись и сразу пройдя в собственную комнату. Никогда ранее не замечая за родственником паломнических признаков, блондин успокоил себя. В конце концов, после тяжёлой смены и школьного собрания, сил у Ивана не осталось бы никаких.

Окно его комнаты выходило на задний двор, граничащий с лесом, что было очень удобно. Взобравшись по ветке дерева, Альфред схватился за подоконник и, перелезая, смотрел вниз, чтобы не оступиться.

Выпрямившись, он поднял взгляд на кровать, стоящую к нему спинкой и наткнулся сначала на силуэт своего дяди, а затем и на его прожигающий взгляд васильковых глаз.   
\- H-hi...  
Голову мальчик опустил, спрятав руки в карманы. Голубые глаза сверкали исподлобья.  
\- Ну что, племяш, допрыгался?

…

На следующий день Альфред пошёл в школу с невыносимой болью чуть пониже спины, весь раскрасневшийся и обиженный. Что за бред вообще? Ещё бы в угол поставил, дедан доморощенный.

Выдохнув, мальчишка лишь сильнее зарылся носом в шарфик. Скоро, совсем скоро он уедет. Ни на секунду больше не останется в этом отвратительном месте, где права честных граждан нарушаются подобным образом.   
\- Куда жалобу писать? – Раздался елейный голос сбоку.

Соседская девочка, Наташа Арловская, часто любила ошиваться рядом с домом Брагинского. Однажды Альфред спросил у неё, что она нашла в этом старпёре, на что девчонка только пожала плечами. «Сердцу не прикажешь.»

Джонсу Натка обычно просто кивала головой в знак приветствия, и присоединялась по пути в школу. Альфред не обольщался и понимал, что его всего лишь используют, чтобы жертва расслабилась. «Что вы, дядь Вань, вовсе я не вас в шесть утра караулю… А? Так Алика, конечно, да…» А сама наверняка пялилась на задницу Брагинского. Хороша, зараза…  
\- И тебе не хворать.  
\- Тебя наконец отходили по заднице? Давно пора.  
\- Цыц, женщинам слово не давали.  
\- Ишь какой сексист выискался. Хрен тебе теперь, а не домашка по математике. Иди вон, с Димкой теперь торгуйся.  
Смилостивилась девочка только после эскимо, и пары конфет – малая цена за потенциальный геморрой. По пути Альфред поведал настоящую причину таких радикальный мер, и Наташа не сдержала насмешливый фырк.  
\- Да харе ржать! Это серьёзно, вообще-то. Я там такие кульбиты проделывал на дереве, чтобы не попасться, а он!...  
\- Не хотел принимать ответственность за твою потенциальную смерть. – Девочка откинула волосы назад.   
Джонс беспечно махнул рукой, Наташа нахмурилась.  
\- Совсем дурак? А если бы упал?  
Альфред задумчиво задрал голову, глядя на проплывающие облака. Рядом мяукнула бездомная кошка, ботинки хлюпали по лужам, размывая следы шин на грязном асфальте.  
\- Что бы мне сделалось, подумаешь.  
Мимо проехал внедорожник, окатывая бордюр водой из лужи. Какое-то время дети шли молча. За несколько шагов до школьных ворот, Наташа остановилась.  
\- Тебе здесь настолько не нравится?   
Обернувшись, Альфред вскинул изумлённо брови.  
\- Конечно. У вас здесь…  
Что-то в лице подруги резко изменилось: как мокрыми пятнами по бумаге, проявлялся мрак.  
\- Ну так и вали нахрен! Если тебе вообще всё равно, то!... – Взорвалась девочка. Такого свирепого выражения на её обычно флегматичном лице Альфред ещё не видел. Она резко захлопнула рот, опустила голову, и промчалась мимо прямо к главному входу в здание.

Альфред почесал затылок, глядя ей вслед.

…

Он нашёл её на втором этаже в туалете для девочек. Занятия уже закончились – Альфред так ни одного и не пропустил – а возле двери столпились девчонки, чуть ли не с боем пытаясь прорваться в уборную. За каким дьяволом они так захотели попасть именно в эту – загадка. Вероятно, принцип «у меня есть много вариантов, но я выберу именно этот потому что запрещают» работает в любом обществе.

Разогнав девчонок, явно младше его самого, Альфред, вопреки обыкновению, деликатно постучал. 

\- Пошёл нахуй.  
Возможно, Наташа правда была не в духе, и беспокоить её лишний раз не следовало. Но ему было необходимо понять: это из-за него, кого-то ещё, или месячных.  
\- Нат, я эт… Пончики принёс. С вареньем. Черничным.  
\- …  
\- А курицы те уже свалили, да.   
И снова молчание. Альфред показательно громко открыл контейнер. В нос забился манящий запах выпечки.  
\- …Пирожки.  
\- Ммф?  
Дверь тихонько приоткрылась.  
\- Это пирожки, дубина.  
Наташа вцепилась в контейнер и хотела снова захлопнуть дверь, но Альфред успел поставить ногу в проём и распахнуть её. Обиженно насупившись, подруга демонстративно отвернулась и села на пол, тщательно прожёвывая пирожок. Контейнер она так и не отдала.  
\- Лично Ванька делал. – По-лисьи усмехнувшись, Альфред присел рядом.  
\- Ага.  
Задумчиво посмотрев на кабинку унитаза, Джонс замолчал. Он не знал, что сказать, и не был уверен, нужно ли. Наташу, судя по довольному чавканью, всё устраивало.  
\- Ну так… Я прощён?  
Покачав головой, Арловская облизала пальцы, беря второй пирожок.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не хочу.  
Вздохнув, Альфред сцапал пончик и себе.   
\- Ну и ладно. У нас всё время мира.

В тишине, на полу туалета для девочек, они беззаботно ели пироги, казавшиеся тогда вкуснейшими во всём мире.

…

Когда февраль подходил к концу, в жизни Альфреда ничего особо не поменялось. Наташа всё так же кивала ему по утрам и разговаривала вечерами по телефону. Они не помирились, но притворялись, что всё в порядке. Школу закрыли на карантин, а Брагинский всё ещё маячил рядом, в нелепых попытках то ли подружиться, то ли отстраниться ещё дальше. 

В среду, за четыре дня до отъезда, пришло письмо от Артура. Судя по дате, отправлено было неделю назад – довольно быстро для Почты России, как отметил Иван. Альфред закатил глаза, цокая и проклиная брата за любовь к старым вещам. Мальчик с запечатанным конвертом спрятался в комнате, где хитрые глаза цвета сирени не могли наблюдать за его щенячьей радостью.

(Дорогой Альфред!  
Несмотря на грядущее лето, не забывай одеваться теплее. Жду твоего возвращения.  
С любовью,  
Артур К.)

Альфред хмыкнул на такое короткое послание, но достал из конверта пару тёплых носков ручной вязки. Голубенькие, в розовую полоску. Письмо было предано анафеме, то есть, попросту сожжено в камине. Глаза покраснели, губы по-детски надулись, а дядя – хитрый жук – смешливо улыбался, глядя на ноги племянника.

В тот же вечер они играли в шахматы до поздней ночи. Альфред ничего не смыслил в правилах, Иван тоже. Всё закончилось настоящим боем между фигурками, неплохо заменяющих оловянных солдатиков. А в конце, развеселившись, Джонс кинул в дядю подушкой. Тот сначала смеялся, как бы говоря, что этим его не проймёшь, а потом повалил племянника на пол, щекоча до позорной капитуляции.

А когда настала пора уезжать, мальчик испытывал...ничего. Всё выцвело, былая радость успела изжить себя. Но в то утро блондин проснулся далеко не грустным, отнюдь. Взволнованный, он встал рано утром и перебрал свои вещи ещё раз: там и был-то один маленький чемодан. 

Завтрак вышел тихий – это был первый раз, когда они завтракали вместе. После Брагинский ушёл заводить машину, Альфреду дали время попрощаться с друзьями. Все пятнадцать минут голубоглазый простоял напротив соседского дома, сверля окно на втором этаже рассеянным взглядом.

\- Федь, ехать пора! – Окрикнул племянника Иван. Кивнув, мальчик сел на переднее сидение, удобно пристраиваясь, чтобы тыкать дядю в бок. Тот, сев за руль, всучил Альфреду какую-то открытку.   
\- Эт чё?  
\- В почтовом ящике лежала. От фанатки, м? Мой маленький ловелас.  
\- Эй! – Щёки залил предательский румянец. – Ну тебя…  
Наташа так и не вышла. На самодельной почтовой карточке с изображением инопланетянина знакомым почерком был написан обратный адрес.

…

Москва, морозный воздух и спёртое дыхание.   
Крепкие объятия брата. Рука дяди в волосах.  
Гул самолёта, предвкушение и ожидание прилёта.  
Сонливость, закутывание в предусмотрительно взятый братом в дорогу плед, слепящее глаза солнце.  
Прежде, чем прикрыть маленькое окошко, Альфред щурился и смотрел вниз.   
А родная земля всё отдалялась.

.


End file.
